Yami Marik
''"I was born from the original owner of this body's pain, his anger! I was formed out of hatred and agony to bring pain and suffering to others! You think that I am an ordinary human? You are wrong about that you fool!"- ''Yami Marik to Ignis Yami Marik is a villain from the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, and an alternate personality of Marik Ishtar. He is a minor villain at this time. Description Yami Marik has dark skin, grayish-blond hair, and has a glowing Eye of Wdjat on his forehead at all times. He wears a black tank-top with a purple cape, tan pants, and a black belt. His cape has a golden chain on it, and he wears golden rings around his arms and one around his neck. He has a complex tattoo on his back that he received during the tombkeepers initiation ritual that lead to his creation. He also wears golden earrings. Marik wields a powerful ancient artifact known as The Millennium Rod, which is capable of unleashing powerful telekinetic blasts that serve as his primary form of attack, and can be used as a defensive tool as well. The rod can also unleash destructive magic that can destroy machinery and electrocute living beings. The rod has a hidden blade in its lower section that he uses as a weapon, and the Rod can also be used to brainwash people, or banish their mind's to the Shadow Realm. It's greatest ability however is to allow Marik to surround himself and his opponents in a dome of Shadow that is directly connected to the Shadow Realm. These are known as his "Shadow Games" and while in them his Duel Monster cards become real, and can harm his opponents. These games cannot be escaped by running out of the dome, and rifts/portals cannot be formed inside them. However beings capable of teleportation are capable of escaping them much to Marik's surprise. Marik also possesses a Duel Disk, and a deck of Duel monsters cards. His deck is based around torturing his opponents, and then finishing them off with his trump card The Winged Dragon of Ra. While in the Shadow Games Marik uses these monsters as weapons, and so far his deck has been shown to contain: Helpoemer, Lava Golem, Newdoria, Revival Jam, Bowganian, Lord Poison, Drillago, The Legendary Fiend, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Each monster has it's own powers and abilities, but Ra is stronger than all of his monsters combined. It is divine in nature, and gains power from the three monsters Marik sacrifices to summon it. Should he need to, Marik can also sacrifice monsters to Ra after it has been summoned to make it even stronger. Further more Ra has an ability known as Devine Pheonix, which causes the dragon to transform into a fiery beast of destruction that is almost unstoppable. However this form has a time limit, and Ra will revert to normal after it is up. Ra's last ability is known as Point-to-Point transfer, which allows Marik to fuse with Ra by combining his life-force with the beasts, giving them both a massive power boost. However Ra is not without it's weaknesses, most notably the fact that when it is first summoned it remains trapped inside a giant glowing golden sphere, and a person must recite the ancient chant to open the sphere and control Ra. Personality Yami Marik is completely insane, and has no compassion or mercy in him. He loves to torture people, and loves spreading chaos and pain everywhere he goes. He is clever, but can also be reckless as he has demonstrated in the past. When cornered Yami Marik will sometimes make a deal to try and get out of his predicament, but he rarely holds up his end of the bargain. Category:Villians Category:Deros's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dropped Characters